The Mistake
by Ryoko's Chibi
Summary: (OC/OC; Ash Misty){Team Rocket kidnaps a boy named Xamyu and he becomes one of them. A year later, he finds Ash and steals Pikachu!} [PLEASE R+R! NO FLAMES!]


The Mistake  
  
By: Ryoko's Chibi  
  
Ryoko Notes: This is my first ever Pokemon fic! Xamyu is a Pokemon trainer  
that owns a Pidgey, Ivysaur, Dragoniar, Quilava, Smeargal, and Flareon. Well, enjoy! [NO FLAMES PLEASE!] BTW, the character Xamyu Schoyo is owned  
by Flipping Out/ Really Hyper, and she knows I'm using it!  
  
-Episode 1-  
  
The Kidnapping  
  
Xamyu Schoyo was a 14-year-old Pokemon trainer that wished to be, like a trainers, a Pokemon Master. The Pokemon he started with was a Bulbasaur, and with all of the training and care he gave to his companion, the little Bulbasaur evolved. But something happened to Xamyu, something he will never forget.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Xamyu, sweetie, I need you to go to the Pokemart now. My Chansey needs medicine! She is really sick!" Xamyu's mother said. Xamyu's mother was not only a human nurse, but she took care of sick Pokemon as well.  
  
"Alright mother, I'll be right back!" Xamyu smiled, and happily ran out of the house; for the last time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Schoyo, I've heard about your many victories in Pokemon Battles, am I right?" a shady person asked.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Xamyu asked, looking at the strange men holding guns. He quietly backed away, but one of the other people, a young girl, stopped him.  
  
"Come Xamyu, run away with me! Away from Team Rocket!" the girl pleaded, grabbing Xam's hand and running away, but unfortunately, one of the members of Team Rocket caught him and his mother, friends, family, or the young girl never saw him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
[Author] [Now Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu were heading back for Pallet Town, but they don't know who or what is lurking in the bushes or trees. Unknown to them, Team Rocket was waiting for them so that they can capture Pikachu and get their reward; money.]  
  
"So Ash, are we going to your house first, or Professor Oak's lab?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, why don't we go to my house first so we can say 'hi' to my mom and Mr. Mime." Ash answered. Then, Ash and Pikachu heard something.  
  
"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cried, pointing into the bushes.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world for devastation!"  
  
"To unite all." James started, but Meowth interrupted.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO CUT DAT OUT! WE'RE HERE FOR PIKACHU!" Meowth growled, scratching Jessie and James with all his might.  
  
"Pikachu! Zap Cannon now!" Ash said, giving his friend the command to attack the villains.  
  
"Wobbafet (sp?)! Mirror Coat!" Jessie said, letting her Wobbafet free from its Poke ball, but she stopped when she saw the blue blob out of the Poke ball already.  
  
"Wobba!" Wobbafet cried, blocking Pikachu's attack, and it headed right toward the electric mouse again.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, running toward his best friend, seeing if he was all right.  
  
Then, another voice came from the bushes.  
  
"You two call that battling! That was wimpy! Let me play!" the voice said.  
  
"What was that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Toge! Toge!" Togepi cried.  
  
"Don't worry Togepi! Everything will be all right!" Misty said softly, calming her baby Pokemon down.  
  
"I'm Xamyu, the best Team Rocket member there is. And I choose Flareon." Xamyu, the mysterious Team Rocket member replied, coming out of the bushes.  
  
"Alright! I choose Totodile!" Ash said, letting his best water Pokemon he had at that time out of his Poke ball.  
  
"Toto! Totodile!" Totodile danced cheerfully.  
  
"Totodile! Bubble!" Ash said, attacking Xamyu's fire Pokemon.  
  
"Flareon, agility!" then the fire Pokemon zoomed across the field, tackling the poor Totodile.  
  
"Totodile!" Ash shouted, running to his crocodile Pokemon. Then Xamyu's Flareon attacked Ash.  
  
"Ash!" Misty said, giving Togepi to Brock and choosing Politoed to attack Flareon, and it beat him.  
  
"Are you ok Ash?" Misty asked, helping him up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey! Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked. He couldn't hear Pikachu's battle cry or he couldn't hear it walking.  
  
"Pikachu's gone!" Misty said. "And so is Brock and Togepi!"  
  
* To Be Continued. *  
  
Ryoko Notes: How do you like it so far? And if you like Codename: Kids Next  
Door, read my other fic please! Thank you Isha for using the character  
Xamyu and Isha (to appear in later chapters!) 


End file.
